Tourments & Séduction
by babacool
Summary: Depuis le jardin d'enfance jusqu'à maintenant, Hinata et Sasuke n'ont jamais vraiment porté de l'intérêt l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre.Et pourtant...Partant d'un jeu malsain, leur vie tournera en cauchemar, prêtant forcément attention à l'autre. UA & Pas OCC
1. Prologue

**Crédits :**_ Les personnages de l'univers Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment. _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

A New York…

Dans les toilettes d'un building appartenant à la Corparation's Hyuga, et plus particulièrement dans l'une des cabines, le PDG était entrain d'avaler une quantité impressionnante de pilule. Il a suffit de quelques minutes pour qu'il tombe dans les vapes.

Ce sont ses employés qui l'ont retrouvé inconsciente, gisant au sol.

Hinata Hyuga, le PDG de la multinationale Hyuga Corporation a été retrouvé entre la vie et la mort dans les sanitaires de son entreprise.

'

'

Dans un bar, et plus précisément dans l'une des cabines de WC pour homme un beau et jeune ténébreux était entrain de prendre du bon temps avec une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

Tandis que ce couple soulageait ses instincts primaires en essayant d'être le plus discret, deux autres hommes entrèrent afin de faire leur petit « commission ».

Entendant les pas de ces hommes, le jeune homme mit instinctivement une main sur la bouche de sa partenaire tout en continuant ses long-et-vient. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il se sentait gêner ou la peur d'être découvert. Non, tout simplement il ne voulait pas être dérangé et ainsi être coupé dans sa libido.

Les deux hommes se « vidangeaient » tout en discutant.

Le brun ne prêtait guère attention à ce que disaient les deux hommes, trop occupé par le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient.

Cependant cela ne fut que de courte durée. En effet dès qu'il eut entendu malgré lui, quelques briques de la conversation comme le nom de « _Hyuga_ », « _PDG_ », « _inconsciente_ », il s'était arrêté et commença à se rhabiller sous le regard ébahi de sa partenaire. Avant qu'elle ne dise quoique soit, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et sortit des toilettes sous le regard des hommes choqués et celui de son amante perplexe.

Sasuke Uchiwa venait à l'instant de stopper une partie de jambe en l'air torride avec la sulfureuse Karin de son propre chef. La cause : Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Le prologue est court mais je vous rassure tout de suite les chapitres à venir seront beaucoup plus long et consistant^^. D'ailleurs le chapitre 1 est déjà prêt. Il suffit juste de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce préambule (aimé ou critiqué) et le chapitre suivant est à vous dans les minutes qui viennent^^<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1 Mauvais présage ?

_**Tourments & Séduction **_

**Crédits :**_ Les personnages de l'univers Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>__** :**__ Mauvais présage ?_

**Six mois plus tôt…**

Dans une ruelle sombre située à l'arrière d'un restaurant, deux personnes se prenaient du bon temps. Plaquer contre un mur, une jeune femme hurlait le nom de son amant. Pour la faire taire, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle rendit son baiser fougueux et l'enlaça plus fortement contre elle.

- (_Entrecouper entre deux baisers_) Sa…sasuke-kun…hmm…c'est tellement bon…aaahaha…ouiiiii !

- (_Grognant de plaisir_) Hmm…

- (_Se pinçant le doigt_) Aaaaahahah…Sasuke-kun…oh oui….conti…m-mais qu'es-ce que tu…

Il s'était arrêté en plein ébat, il la regarda froidement. Il joua avec une de ces mèches.

- Si tu veux que je continue alors ferme-là, lâcha-t-il (_d'une voix cassante_).

Elle le regarda quelques instants avec quelques rougeurs aux joues et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Puis il reprit où ils en étaient.

[…]

[_Au même moment…_]

- A Hinata ! clama un séduisant blond aux yeux bleu azur.

L'homme en question tourna son regard vers la jeune femme en question qui se tenait près de lui, l'admirant le sourire aux lèvres. Etant subjugué par sa beauté, il prit son visage et caressa sa joue. A ce contact la belle brune rougit.

- A Hinata, ma moitié, reprit-il (_la dévorant toujours du regard_). A mon amour, à ma raison de vivre, à celle…

- Oh ! Naruto tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu devais juste porter un toast pour son anniversaire et pas une piètre et niaise déclaration…

Kiba n'avait pas pu finir, il avait dans la bouche un morceau de pain. Tenten lui fit un sourire malicieux. C'était elle qu'il lui avait « _enfoncé_» ce morceau de pain dans sa gorge afin qu'il se taise.

- Vas-y Naruto, ne t'occupe pas de ce casseur d'ambiance. Il est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il s'est fait encore jeter par une nana aujourd'hui. Continue, c'était très bien, l'encouragea-t-elle (_le sourire aux lèvres_).

Il sourit à ses amis, l'un de ses sourires charismatiques puis il porta son regard vers Hinata.

En effet, pour l'anniversaire de sa petite-amie Hinata, Naruto avait organisé son anniversaire dans l'un des restaurants les plus en vogues de New York et avait invité tous leurs amis. Ils étaient quasiment tous présents : en passant par Tenten et Kiba les meilleurs amis de sa chérie, à Choji le goinfre, Shikamaru le flémard, Ino et Sakura les amies inséparables, Neji l'impassible et Rock Lee l'optimiste. Sans oublier Sai, le petit ami d'Ino.

Ils manquaient seulement Shino et la famille No Sabaku. Ils n'avaient pas pu se libérer. Cependant ils avaient tout même envoyé leurs amitiés et cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Quant à sa « majesté » Sasuke, il était aussi de la partie. Il s'était juste absenté quelques instants, _soi-disant_ qu'il avait une urgence à régler. Enfin c'était ce qu'il leur avait dit…

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il lui caressa la joue. A ce contact, elle rougit fortement.

- Hinata, ma belle Hinata…sourit-il (_et continuant toujours à caresser sa joue_). Je suis heureux d'être celui qui partage ta vie. Je tiens à toi bien plus que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Tu es celle qui me comprend le mieux.

Il stoppa sa tirade et souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre.

- Hinata, reprit-il (_d'une voix solennelle et la regardant droit dans les yeux_). Je veux…je veux plus que partager un lit, dit-il (_le plus sérieusement du monde mais ayant les joues cramoisies_), je veux plus que partager un appart, je veux…Je veux t'épouser Hinata ! clama-t-il (_fortement_).

Tous ses amis étaient restés pantois. Pour cause, Kiba recracha son morceau de pain. A cette vue d'ailleurs, Ino (la seule qui apparemment l'ait remarqué) eut un haut-le-cœur puis elle reporta son attention sur le couple.

Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça. Cet anniversaire avait prit la forme d'une demande de mariage.

- (_Plus rouge qu'une tomate_) Na-Naruto, articula-elle (_difficilement_).

Le sourire aux lèvres, il posa un pied à terre et prit sa main.

- Je sais ce n'est pas la meilleure demande en mariage qu'on puisse attendre mais c'est ma manière à moi de te dire à quel point je tiens à toi et que je veux que tu sois ma femme pour le restant de ma vie, sourit-il (_tendrement bien qu'il soit légèrement nerveux_).

Hinata le regarda tendrement, vraiment touchée par ses mots. Toutefois, elle rougit, baissant légèrement la tête quelque peu embarrassée.

- Na-Naruto…souffla-t-elle (_gênée_).

Oui, après tout, Hinata n'a jamais aimé être le centre de toutes les attentions. Et à cet instant, elle avait justement attiré trop l'attention sur elle car non seulement ses amis les regardaient, mais les serveurs passant près d'eux puis aussi les clients qui étaient proches de leur table.

Cependant ce qui l'embarrassait surtout outre le fait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, c'était surtout que Naruto avait abordé bien que, de manière implicite -mais toute même- leur intimité devant tout le monde.

C'était surtout cela qui l'avait gênée.

Voyant la tête d'Hinata, Naruto se reprit très vite.

- Attends ! dit-il (_précipitamment_). Ne croit pas si je te demande en mariage c'est uniquement pour les longues nuits chaudes et torrides que nous avons chaque soir et parce que partager un appartement à deux réduit les frais, la rassura-t-il.

_Enfin, si c'est ce qu'on appelle « ça »_ _rassuré_…

- Na-Naruto, fit-elle (_plus rouge qu'une tomate_).

Si il y a quelques minutes, elle était quelque peu gênée par le fait que Naruto ait évoqué de façon implicite leur moment intime maintenant c'était tout autre. Elle se sentait carrément honteuse à présent.

Il venait à l'instant bien que ce n'était pas intentionnel d'évoquer leurs ébats et cette fois-ci de façon très explicite.

Elle était plus écarte que jamais. Non seulement ses amis l'avait entendu et bien entendu son cousin Neji- soi-disant en passant sa famille- mais aussi les serveurs, le barman à l'autre bout de la pièce et bien entendu tous les autres clients qui étaient proche d'eux.

_Oui, lorsqu'on fête un anniversaire qui, de surcroît tourne en une demande de mariage, c'est plus qu'évident que cela attire l'attention._

Voyant qu'Hinata ne réagissait plus mais qu'elle rougissait de plus en plus, il prit son visage pour voir si elle n'avait pas de la fièvre. Constatant qu'elle était devenue toute chaude, il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, toujours le visage pivoine et s'appuya contre l'épaule de ce dernier, sentant qu'elle allait s'évanouir à cause du trop plein d'émotion.

Elle souffla un bon coup.

Contre toute attente, au lieu de tomber dans les vapes comme l'auraient pensés leurs amis, Hinata retira la main de son blond adoré, collé sur front et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, les joues toujours aussi colorées et vives. Naruto, surpris tout comme leurs amis, regarda la brune et se laissa faire. Relevant la tête, elle le fixa cette fois-ci sérieusement fronçant les sourcils malgré ses rougeurs toujours aussi vives.

Naruto déglutit face à tant de sérieux.

_Allait-elle réellement refusé sa demande_ _?_ pensa-t-il (_craintif_).

Juste le fait de l'imaginer, son cœur rata un battement.

_« Et si elle refusait ? »_

A cette pensée, cette fois-ci son cœur s'affola s'accélérant.

« _Et si elle disait non, qu'allait-il devenir ? _»

Il ne cogita pas plus longtemps dans ses sombres pensées. Hinata avait tiré sur sa cravate, l'attirant vers elle.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, se donnant du courage, les joues toujours aussi rosies, le regard toujours aussi sérieux. Elle tira d'avantage sur sa cravate réduisant encore plus la distante entre eux et avant qu'il ne dise quoique soit, elle l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Bien que surpris au départ et ne comprenant pas dans l'immédiat la réaction de sa belle, il répondit à son baiser.

Le rythme cardiaque de la brune s'accéléra.

Elle lâcha sa cravate et entoura son cou de ses bras, se collant d'avantage à lui. Ne se préoccupant que de « _lui_ » à présent et de ces lèvres, elle en oublia la présence même des gens autours d'elle ainsi que ses amis qui étaient toujours présents et qui assistèrent à la scène.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et avec fougue.

A présent c'était leurs amis qui rougissaient face à cette scène.

A bout de souffle, Hinata se détacha légèrement du blond mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Le regardant droit dans les yeux et ayant ses mains autour de son cou, elle fit un sourire timide, se pinçant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle était toujours aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Na-Naruto, souffla-t-elle. Tu-tu sais que je t'aime, lui sourit-elle (_timidement_).

Même si pour l'instant le blond, ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, il n'a pas put résister à lui rendre son sourire bien qu'il était -tout de même- légèrement nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de la trouver tellement craquante lorsqu'elle était ainsi. Il crut que son cœur allait défaillir, tellement il la trouvait belle à cet instant.

Oubliant totalement ses craintes, face à cette beauté fragile, il lui fit un sourire si chaleureux que n'importe quelle femme tomberait sous le charme.

Lorsqu'elle le vit sourire ainsi, elle perdit le fil de ses idées.

« _Il était tellement beau à cet instant_ », pensa-t-elle.

Et ce sourire la faisant toujours fondre, au point parfois, elle en oubliait son nom.

Enfin, elle essayait toute de même se reprendre. Pour ne pas être encore éblouie par son sourire et lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, elle se rapprocha de lui et susurra à son oreille :

« _Naruto, si te plait la prochaine, n'étale pas notre vie privée…enfin…lorsqu'on ait que tous les deux…enfin tu vois…notre intimité… » _

Elle était plus écarte en prononçant le dernier mot. Reprenant où elle en était, elle continua murmurant de plus en plus bas :

_« Surtout,_ _devant tout le monde et pas n'importe qui : nos amis mais aussi Neji, un membre de ma famille, Naruto_ »

Il sourit de plus belle au son de la voix chaude et hésitante de sa jolie brune.

« _C'était donc « ça » qui la mettait dans tous ses états_ », comprit-il.

Elle s'écarta de son oreille et reporta son regard vers lui. Elle était toute fiévreuse. Elle le scruta du regard, gênée et quelque peu nerveuse.

Il sourit face à sa réaction et caressa tendrement sa joue.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé. Afin que je me taise, sourit-il. Et j'imagine que si tu avais cette mine si sérieuse avant de m'embrasser si passionnément, c'était parce que tu te préparais mentalement à faire abstraction du monde qui nous entourait, dit-il (_le sourire aux lèvres_).

Elle le regarda, ébahi. Il avait tout comprit.

Il se rapprocha de son visage et susurra à son oreille : « _Malheureusement si tu m'embrasses ainsi à chaque fois que je te mets dans l'embarras, j'aurais d'avantage envie d'étaler nos ébats_».

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui fit un sourire, taquin.

- Cependant ton bonheur passe avant mes désirs, dit-il (_sincèrement, la regardant tendrement_).

Il posa un genou au sol et reprit sa main.

- C'est pourquoi, je ne le ferais pas, affirma-t-il (_le regard déterminé_). Et pour la deuxième fois consécutive, je souhaite te demander ta main, Hinata. Bien que la première fois, je l'ai plutôt clamé que demander, sourit-il (_nerveusement et se grattant la tête_).

Il se reprit, la regardant amoureusement.

- Je t'aime, Hinata Hyuga, sourit-il (_le cœur battant_). Bien plus que n'importe quel ramens au monde ou n'importe qui sur terre, continua-t-il (_le sourire toujours aux lèvres_). J'ai pris énormément temps pas pour dire quinze ans à comprendre à quel point tu étais merveilleuse, fantastique et que tu me comblais juste par le fait de ta présence.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle puis il reprit.

- J'ai pris quinze pour me rendre compte à quel point tu avais une place importante dans mon cœur mais surtout que tu l'as toujours eu, sourit-il (_tendrement_).Tu as toujours eu une place particulière dans mon cœur, insista-t-il. Au début comme une simple amie bien que mon cœur s'allégeait à chaque fois qu'on se rencontrait. Puis ensuite comme une très bonne amie, dont tes paroles me redonnaient confiance et joie. Et pour finir, tu es devenue la fille puis la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux et que j'aime et chérie plus que tout à présent. Ta bonté, ta générosité, ta douceur et ton côté étourdie et timide m'ont conquit au fil des années.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa déclaration une fois encore. Il la regarda sérieusement droit dans les yeux puis se releva et la souleva par la même occasion. Il la prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et la déposa sur une chaise.

Il s'accroupit à ses genoux, une nouvelle fois et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as dit un jour que c'est mon sourire qui t'a changé et donner cette volonté inébranlable de jamais abandonner. En ce qui me concerne, et je ne te l'ai probablement jamais dit, c'est toi, Hinata qui me donne cette envie de continuer à sourire. Tu me donnes le sourire, Hinata, fit-il (_le sourire aux lèvres_).

Il venait à l'instant de sourire. Ce sourire qui faisait chavirer le cœur d'Hinata et qui pourrait redonner le moral et le sourire à n'importe qui, qui serait au plus bas.

- C'est pourquoi, ce soir le jour de ton vingt-huitième anniversaire et devant tous nos amis, serveurs, barman, clients de ce restaurant et je ne sais qui d'autre présent à cet instant, je souhaite, Non. Je te le demande…

Tous leurs amis à présent, avaient les yeux rivés sur eux guettant le fameux moment où enfin elle dira…

- Soit ma…

Hinata était entrain de l'embrasser. Elle s'était agenouillé pour être à sa hauteur et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Elle se détacha de ces lèvres et le contempla de ses yeux ivoire.

- Oui, Naruto, dit-elle (_heureuse_).

Puis elle reprit ces lèvres.

- Oui, Naruto…Oui, Naruto, continua-t-elle (_entre deux baisers_). Oui, oui et oui Naruto, je veux être ta femme. Oui, je veux être Madame Uzumaki, sourit-elle (_radieuse et les larmes aux yeux_).

Elle avait lâchée ses lèvres et regardait son futur mari dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle y irradiait de bonheur.

Naruto fut soulagé et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il écarta son visage à quelque centimètre du sien et lui souffla contre sa bouche : « _Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu fais de moi l'homme, le plus heureux_».

Il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis il reprit possession de ces lèvres.

Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne fit même plus attention aux regards et à toute l'attention qu'elle attirait. Elle voulait à présent juste rendre ce plein d'amour et cette joie à son tendre et futur époux Naruto. D'ailleurs, cela devenait de plus en plus chaud et ardent entre eux.

- Et ooh ! Aux dernières nouvelles, à ce que je sache, on ne tourne pas dans un film porno. Sinon félicitation pour vos fiançailles, gratifia Ino (_d'un sourire_).

Les deux amoureux se lâchèrent quelque peu morte de honte et rejoignirent leurs amis. Ils les félicitèrent tous pour leur fiançailles, même Neji qui était quelque peu réticent au début de leur relation. Il faut dire qu'il était _très_ protecteur envers sa cousine.

- Tiens j'y pense la bague. Elle est comment ?

- Ino ! s'indigna Sakura (_devançant Hinata_). Ce n'est pas la bague qui importe !

- (_Roulant des yeux_) Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point. C'est selon la taille et la nature du joyau qu'on reconnait la nature de ses véritables sentiments !pointa-t-elle (_du regard Naruto_).

- Heureusement que tu m'as jamais attiré, Ino, se moqua Naruto

- (_Une veine sur le front_) Répète pour voir ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend Sai…insinua Kiba

Tous ses amis rigolèrent dans la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre. A l'exception d''Ino qui boudait et Sai qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la réconforter.

- Cela étant dit, c'est vrai, la bague ! pensa Naruto.

Il tata partout sur lui, la cherchant puis se rappela justement que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait.

Enfin, il était plutôt partit la chercher.

En effet, dès qu'ils furent tous arrivés au resto, Naruto comprit qu'il avait oublié la bague. Ne pouvant s'éclipser sans relever la véritable nature de son départ, il demanda à son meilleur ami d'aller la chercher pour lui. Sachant qu'il était le seul au courant de sa demande, Sasuke avait accepté cependant quelque peu agacé par tout ça.

Pourquoi devait-il participer à ce spectacle plus que rasoir et à mourir d'ennuie ? Oui, pour l'Uchiwa, l'amour était source d'ennuie mortelle et surtout _d'emmerde_ en tout genre. Quant à la demande en mariage alors là, cela en devenait pathétique et sans aucun intérêt. Selon lui, le mariage ne devrait même pas exister. Si deux personnes s'aiment alors très bien, qu'ils le _garde_ pour eux, pas besoin qu'ils infligent leur « attirance »aux yeux de tous. Qui leur a demandé d'exhiber leur _pathétique amour_ devant l'Etat, devant tout le monde ? Qu'ils vivent leur vie et qu'ils nous fichent la paix !

_Oui, Uchiwa Sasuke était loin d'être un romantique…_

C'était en tout les cas, sa vison du mariage et de l'amour. Alors n'imaginer même pas de ce qui en ait de la demande en mariage en elle-même.

Cependant bien que le mariage et tout ce qui en dégouline, l'horripile, il avait tout de même accepté la requête de son meilleur ami. Même si pour lui, le mariage rimait avec foutaise et _emmerde_, pour son meilleur ami cela était sacré mais surtout très important.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de lui rendre ce service. Il le faisait avant tout pour son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Enfin même si sous la torture, il ne l'avouera jamais.

Et puis d'un autre côté, s'il pouvait échapper à sa déclaration d'amour remplie de niaiserie et de sentiments dégoulinant pour la brune, alors il ne pouvait que sauter sur l'occasion.

Tout compte fait, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de l'aider.

C'était ainsi qu'il dit à leurs amis qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à régler sachant que seul Naruto connaissait la véritable raison de son départ. Enfin, ce que le blond ignorait, c'était que Sasuke sur le chemin du retour, il rencontra Karin.

_Et on sait comment cela s'est finit…_

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, son idiot de meilleur ami n'était toujours pas revenu.

- Sakura, Es-ce que tu aurais vu Sasuke depuis ?

- (_Se tournant vers Naruto_) Sasuke ? C'est vrai, ça fait un moment qu'il aurait du revenir. (_Prenant son téléphone_) Attends, je vais l'appeler. (_La mine soucieuse_) Maintenant que tu en parles, cela devient inquiétant.

- (_Posant une main sur son portable_) Pas la peine de l'appeler. Et puis tu le connais, il ne décrochera pas. Ce teme ! Il était au courant de ce que j'allais faire… (_Parlant dans sa barbe_) pas étonnant qu'il prend tout son temps…

- C'est vrai, dit-elle (_platement raccrochant son phone_). Il ne décrocherait jamais, constata-t-elle (_le sourire triste_).

Voyant la mine peinée de Sakura, Naruto voulut la réconforter mais elle le devança reprenant sa bonne humeur.

- (_Le tapant sur la tête_) Alors comme ça l'ice man était au courant et pas moi ! bouda-t-elle (_légèrement énervée ayant très bien entendu ce qu'il disait tout bas_). Je croyais qu'on était les meilleurs amis. Les meilleurs amis, ils ne se cachent RIEN entre eux ! Ahaalala ! (_faussement consternée_) Qui sait ce que tu as choisit, j'aurais pu t'aider pour la bague !

Ellele refrappa une nouvelle fois_._

_- _Et puis rien ne serait arrivée si tu m'avais confié la bague, Sasuke serait là et…

- Aïee ! Saku, purée ça fait toujours aussi mal ! Et pourquoi c'est ma faute, c'est lui…

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- (_Tressaillant_) No-Non, j'ai rien dit…(_Parlant dans sa barbe_) meilleurs amis, meilleurs amis…tu parles, tu me frappes toujours autant ! Ça fait toujours un mal de chien, grrr…elle s'arrange pas au fil des années, maugréa-t-il (_plus pour lui-même et se massant légèrement la tête_).

Ayant une ouïe fine, elle avait très bien entendu, ce qu'il avait dit.

- (_Craquant ses poings telle une furie_) Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire, menaça-t-elle.

Il rigola nerveusement devenant plus pâle puis commença leur chamaillerie comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore ados.

Face au comportement de son fiancé et de son amie, Hinata baissa la tête légèrement puis fit un léger sourire. Son sourire s'agrandit puis se transforma en un léger ricanement jusqu'à elle en explose de rire.

Tous avaient le regard rivé sur elle, perplexes face au comportement de leur douce amie. Même Naruto et Sakura s'étaient arrêtés pour l'observer.

Elle continua de rire jusqu'à elle remarque que tous ses amis -tout comme son fiancé- la fixer. Elle cessa de rire et devient de plus en plus rouge. Elle leur fit signe de la main que tout allait bien tout en souriant nerveusement et leur rassura que c'était juste passager et que ça lui arrivait par moment.

Une minute de silence…

Puis tous éclatèrent de rire.

- (_Essuyant une larme, tellement le fou rire était énorme_) J'ai jamais entendu d'excuse plus bidon que celle que tu viens de nous sortir. Hinata toi alors …ahaha…quand tu t'y mets…se tord de rire Ino.

- Ma puce (_s'approchant d'elle et l'enlaçant_) Tu sais, on n'a rien contre le fait que tu rigoles et que tu ne veux pas nous en faire part mais… (_Étouffant un éclat rire_) évite juste ce genre d'excuse. (_Susurrant d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille_) Te vexe pas mais je préfère être le seul lorsque j'entends ce doux son sortir de ta bouche car ça me fait à chaque fois penser le jour où…termina-t-il (_d'une voix plus chaude et suave_).

Il lui tilla légèrement l'oreille et fit glisser ses doigts sous son gilet afin de la caresser de façon sensuelle.

A ce contact, elle frémit. Quant au souvenir qu'il lui avait part et à la sensation de sa langue sur sa peau, elle devient encore plus écarlate qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Oh oui, elle se souvenait de ce jour ! Face au souvenir qu'il refit surface, elle baissa la tête rouge de honte cachant ainsi son visage.

Kiba était le seul à n'avoir pas rit. Il savait pourquoi Hinata avait éclaté de rire. Face à l'attitude de sa meilleure amie, il n'avait pu afficher qu'une mine triste.

[…]

Bipbip…

Hinata avait reçu un appel manqué de Hanabi.

- (_Regardant son mobile_) Na-naruto, j'ai…si-te-plait…c'est Hanabi (_essayant d'enlever ses mains baladeuses_). Il faut que je….

Il tourna son visage vers lui, et l'embrassa tendrement puis prit son visage entre ses mains accentuant son baiser le rendant plus fougueux, plus sensuelle.

N'ayant jamais réussit à le résister, elle répondit à son baiser avec le même entrain, puis se retira étant à bout de souffle.

- (_Les joues rosies_) Na-Naruto, il faut…

Une fois de plus, elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Naruto avait déjà prit possession de ses lèvres.

Décidément, elle aimait trop cet homme, elle ne pouvait s'éloigner de lui sans au moins avoir répondu à son baiser.

Cédant finalement, elle ferma les yeux profitant de ses lèvres si sexy.

Le baiser dura encore quelques instants avant que Naruto n'y mette un terme.

- (_Lâchant ces lèvres mais ne s'étant pas pour autant éloigner d'elle_) Je ne m'en lasserais jamais d'embrasser tes lèvres, dit-il (_d'une voix sensuelle et le sourire aux lèvres_).

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci sur le front et se détacha d'elle, laissant ainsi le champ libre pour qu'elle puisse téléphoner à sa sœur.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, le rouge aux joues et sortit afin de passer son coup fil.

Il la regarda tourner les talons, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était clair, il ne pouvait décidément pas se passer de sa présence.

[…]

Dehors, il faisait un tout petit peu frisquet, elle s'éloigna du chahut de restaurant et alla à l'arrière du restaurant.

- Hanabi, c'est moi Hinata. J'ai vu que tu as essayé de m'appeler. Bon, tu ne réponds pas, tu dois surement être occupée. Ça ne fait rien, je te rappellerai demain. Bonne soirée, petite sœur.

Elle allait repartir au restaurant lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits étranges au bout de la ruelle. Elle s'avança discrètement et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

Deux jeunes gens s'envoyaient en l'air dans un lieu public. Cependant ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle voyait deux personnes faire l'amour dehors. Non c'était surtout qu'elle connaissait ces deux personnes. Tout particulièrement une. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Bien même avant qu'elle connaisse Naruto.

Même si ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient proches.

Cette personne était bien plus proche de Naruto et de Sakura que d'elle ça c'était certain.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à Sakura, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle se sentait vraiment désolé pour elle. Son homme la trompait avec une autre sans aucun remord.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle put prononcer d'une voix à peine audible son nom :

« _Sa-su-ke_ ».

Sasuke avait tourné son regard vers elle. Il l'avait vu. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'était arrêté; il accéléra même la cadence pour le plus grand bonheur de sa partenaire. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence d'Hinata, trop occupé par le plaisir que Sasuke lui procurait.

Il lui fit un sourire au coin destiné à Hinata. Croisant son regard et sortant ainsi de ses propres réflexions, Hinata blêmit puis s'accroupit derrière le tas d'ordure du restaurant, essayant de se cacher.

Il s'amusa de la réaction de la Hyûga puis reporta son attention vers sa partenaire arrivant bientôt au point de jouissance.

- At-Attends pourquoi je me cache… ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui étais en faute. Oui c'est vrai, (_se relevant_) le véritable coupable et qui doit se sentir mal c'est lui, (_Tournant son regard d'un air sévère vers cet homme_) Uchiwa Sasuke, pensa-t-elle.

Elle le fixa d'un air refrogné.

Sentant le regard posé sur lui, il reportant son attention vers le fauteur de trouble. Il fut surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait afficher un regard si sévère.

Puis il reprit son sourire au coin, son sourire suffisant s'adressant à la petite Hinata.

Il reporta son attention à sa partenaire et demanda à celle-ci d'une voix sensuelle au creux de son oreille de crier son nom, ce qu'elle fit.

Il regarda la Hyûga. Elle était entrain de rougir. Il sourit de plus belle.

- (_Rouge comme une pivoine_) M-mais quel goujat, ce type, pensa-t-elle (_fortement_).

_Vrrrrrrbbbbbbbb… « Lalalalal…. »_

Elle sursauta, sortant de sa stupeur. C'était son portable qui sonnait. C'était Hanabi.

Machinalement, elle se rabaissa et se re-cacha derrière les poubelles.

Sasuke avait vu toute de la scène. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire. C'était bien la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère qu'il n'avait plus rit ainsi. Pour essayer de contenir son rire, il colla sa tête contre le mur et essaya de se re-concentrer sur sa partenaire.

- (_Regardant son compagnon,, ne le voyant pas dans son état normal_) Sasuke, es-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle (_inquiète_).

Il se redressa, la fixant.

- (_Reprenant son air froid_) Hmm…L'envie m'a passé, dit-il (_simplement et se détachant d'elle_).

- (_Prise au dépourvue_) Hein ?

Elle se reprit le voyant se rhabiller.

- Attends !

Elle attrapa son bras.

- Tu ne crois tout même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça alors qu'on n'a même…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, il la toisa sévèrement. Elle fut surprise au premier abord par ce regard glacial puis se ressaisit. Elle lui fit un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

- (_Tout en s'approchant de lui_) Tu ne crois tout même pas que je vais te laisser partir sans que je te fasse au moins jouir (_le bousculant contre le mur et touchant sa virilité_), dit-elle (_d'une voix assurée et déterminée_).

Il la scruta du regard un moment puis lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Cinq minutes.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, contente de l'avoir fait changer d'avis et s'attaqua durement à sa tâche. Elle commença par enlever sa ceinture et baissa par la suite son pantalon. Elle sortit son membre en érection puis commença à le suçoter.

Il lâcha un râle de plaisir.

[…]

_Pendant ce temps…_

Cachée derrière le tas d'ordure, Hinata avait décroché et discuta avec sa sœur Hanabi.

- (_En chuchotant_) Oui, Hinata à…

- (_Perplexe_) Hinata ? Pourquoi tu parles tout bas…

- (_Affichant un sourire nerveux_) Hein ? Qu-es-es-ce que tu ra-racontes ? Tu…te…enfin c'est…Oui en faite on capte pas bien…(_faisant semblant d'entendre mal_) Allo…allo…tu m'entends…Hana…

Elle raccrocha puis éteins son portable. Elle respira un bon coup puis souffla. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, enfin c'était surtout qu'elle ne savait pas mentir. C'est pourquoi qu'elle préféra raccrocher optant pour le fait qu'elle avait un problème de réseau.

- Aaaah ! C'est tellement embarrassant, soupira-t-elle (_repensant à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait_, _s'appuyant contre le tas d'ordure_).

Re-soufflant et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire à présent, elle sentit quelque chose bougeait sur sa main. Elle porta son regard vers la chose en question.

Deux minutes d'intense réflexion…

Puis réflexion faite…

- ! hurla-t-elle (_gesticulant dans tout les sens et faisant tomber les tas d'ordure_).

En effet, c'était un énorme rat qui était sur main.

Entendant le boucan et la voix d'une femme, le soi-disant couple se tournant vers la source de tout ce bazar.

Karin qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, à présent c'était chose faite. Elle lâcha le membre de son partenaire et s'apprêtait à se lever. Cependant Sasuke l'en dissuada très vite. Il la regarda d'un air menaçant et lui serra son poignet assez fort afin qu'elle puisse continuer là où elle s'était arrêté.

- (_La regardant d'un air sévère_) Continue.

- M-mais…elle…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et l'approcha de son sexe gonflé. Elle le mit dans sa bouche et reprit à le lécher, suçoter.

Il lâcha un râle de plaisir en fermant les yeux puis reprit :

- (_Ouvrant les yeux et regardant dans la direction d'Hinata_) T'en fait pas, je m'en occupe, fit-il (_avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bien_).

Elle s'arrêta et regarda son amant quelques instants puis reporta son attention vers cette fille qui les avait surpris.

Elle plaignait sincèrement cette fille à présent.

Elle le connaissait.

Elle savait ce qu'allait subir cette fille. Enfin elle avait une petite idée là-dessus.

Après cette courte déconcentration, elle reprit où elle s'était arrêtée.

Ce que Karin ignorait c'est que cette torture qui serait affligée à cette fille allait de loin dépasser toutes les idées préconçues qu'elle se faisait lorsque Sasuke commençait à jouer à ce jeu malsain.

* * *

><p>Merci pour ton commentaire Lady Aya-chan et de même pour les futurs commentaires à venir (enfin je l'espère^^) et qu'importe que ce soit des critiques ou des encouragements, je vous en serais reconnaissante^^. Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut et si ce n'est pas le cas (ou justement c'est l'avis contraire), n'hésitez pas à mon faire part. Je suis parée à tout^^.<p> 


End file.
